scafandomcom-20200214-history
SCA Wiki:About
The Society for Creative Anachronism Wiki, aka , is, simply, a wiki about the SCA. What is the SCA? Main article: Society for Creative Anachronism The Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA) is an educational, participational organization that researches and recreates the Middle Ages "as they ought to have been." Focused on pre-17th-century Europe, the Society's “Known World” consists of 20 kingdoms, with over 30,000 members and many more participants residing in countries around the world. The SCA focuses on participation, not passive spectating. Members dress in garb of the Middle Ages and Renaissance while attending tournaments, royal courts, feasts, dancing, classes & workshops, and more. Why have SCA Wiki? Why? There are many SCA websites out there, including at least one for every kingdom, most if not all principalities and baronies, and many if not all cantons, colleges, provinces, ridings, shires, strongholds, etc. And there's an official site for the SCA overall. And some of them are wikis. With so many SCA websites available, why have this wiki? Because.... This wiki is important largely because there are so many SCA websites out there. Pinning down the various parts of the entire SCA can be very difficult. Websites for different kingdoms, principalities, baronies, etc., even on the SCA's main site, do things very differently. Confusing For example, on some kingdom websites, cantons are listed under the barony they're a part of. In others, they're listed separately. Some sites don't even say what barony a canton is part of, and in some the barony description conflicts with the canton description. On one kingdom website, baronies are listed under groups, in another under territories, in another under current baronages, in another under what's where, in another under newcomers, in another under getting involved, and in another under a subheading of a subheading of a subheading.. On at least one kingdom website, you have to go through over 50 pages to find where all the territories are located! On another, the name of the modern location is listed, but not whether it's a city, county, province, state, or even what country it's located in (remember the SCA is international). And sometimes the location is in an abbreviation locals would know, but not someone on the other side of the world. Even when a group listing is found, it may not be clear what it is. Is the marche you found the equivalent of a barony, canton, riding, shire, stronghold, or something else? Sometimes it's very hard to find the information, and sometimes the sites do have it at all--or maybe they do, somewhere. It can be extremely confusing, even for someone with years of experience in editing wikis, doing research, and participating in the SCA. Let's make it easy This wiki is intended to present information clearly and to be easy to navigate. If you visit the page of one kingdom, you can easily find every barony, province, canton, riding, shire, stronghold, and port within in it--and a link to every other kingdom. If you find one award for a kingdom, you've found a list of them all. And you'll have links to each of them to gain more information. We're far from there yet, but that's our plan. Consequently, this Wiki is intended to be "SCA generic." In keeping with the generic concept, we don't plan to have articles on individuals, but on groups. We may not have or need an article on an individual knight or even king, or on a popular song or poem. But we want to explain what an SCA knight and king and music and poetry are, and provide links to where you can find information on individual people and works. Category:Policy Category:Help